1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to riflescopes and, more specifically, to a digital elevation knob, for replacement of a conventional elevation knob.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rifles and other guns are typically equipped with telescopes for improving the hunter's targeting. The telescopes provide elevation knobs for adjusting the sight and other variables of the telescope. Presently, conventional elevation knobs on rifle telescopes have engraved or painted graduation marks to indicate adjustment of the scope. In order to relate these marks to the hunter's rifle the hunter must equate ballistic data. A separate ballistic sheet is needed for each variable including caliber, bullet speed, temperature, etc. The relevant art of interest describes various aligning elements for an adjustable telescopic rifle sight, but none disclose the present invention. There is a need for a digital elevation knob, retrofittable to a telescopic sight, which can be programmed for various parameters and readouts on a display screen. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,072 issued on Dec. 20, 1994, to Stephen E. Cohen describes a microcomputer device with a triangulation rangefinder for a firearm trajectory compensation comprising a computerized instrument for displacing the aiming mark of a rifle or other small arms to compensate for ballistic trajectory. The device has means for retaining data for several types of small arms ammunition, a ballistics data program, an electric aiming mark displacement system, and a display system for the outputted aiming mark adjustment data controlled by timer devices and a battery. The device is distinguishable for its integration directly with a telescopic sight and its requirement for triangulation, timers and a battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,139 issued on Feb. 27, 1979, to Mathew A. Slaats et al. describes a search mount for a telescope comprising a motorized telescope mount with an array of buttons for entering elevation and windage settings and a digital signaling system. The digital circuitry includes a paper tape reader, a magnetic card reader, and a two-position display system with one display showing the present position of the horizontal motor, and the second display showing the data entered by the user. A photocell and lamp are used for each of two motors to count the number of revolutions of the motor shafts. The device is distinguishable for its motorized mount, manual switches, photocells, lamps, and readers for a paper tape and a magnetic card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,745 issued on Nov. 26, 1985, to Otto Repa describes a device for aligning an adjustable sight element for a rifle comprising a battery driven digital eyepiece attachment that visually indicates at all times the magnitude of horizontal and vertical movement of the adjustable sight element. The device is distinguishable for its limited capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,155 issued on Nov. 9, 1976, to Alfred A. Akin, Jr. et al. describes a riflescope elevation assembly integrated with the riflescope that reads target distance directly and provides conventional “click” elevation settings. A knob having a distance scale on its skirt is viewed through an opening in the elevation adjustable assembly. The device is distinguishable for its limitation to manual elevation settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,757 issued on Aug. 2, 1977, to Edward H. Hicks et al. describes two external adjustment knobs with a cylindrical body attached to a telescopic sight that cooperate with the adjustment screw that forms a part of the sight. The device is limited to manual operation of the riflescope's windage and elevation adjustment screws absent the conventional cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,313 issued on Aug. 25, 1992, to Robert Brun describes an apparatus for producing a collimating mark within an optical sighting device which includes a light source to generate a light beam for the mark, imaging optics and a beam splitter. The apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to enhancing optics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,847 issued on Jun. 25, 1996, to Timothy D. Fisher et al. describes a variable power telescopic sight device comprising an externally located zoom adjusting ring rotatable about the sighting means' axis and modified to provide a digitally-activated zooming feature. The device is distinguishable for its required zooming structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a digital elevation knob solving the aforementioned problems is desired.